As people age, the intervertebral discs in the spinal column may start to deteriorate. Subsequently, the intervertebral discs being to lose height. As a result of the loss of height between vertebral bodies, the nerves exiting from the spinal canal become compressed and pinched, which causes pain among other neurological deficits. One solution is to insert a spacer in place of the disc to restore the height and to promote fusion between adjacent vertebral bodies to permanently maintain the height restoration. Additional fixation is also needed to stabilize the spinal segment. A plate is usually provided, the plate being positioned on the anterior portions of the adjacent vertebral bodies. In some cases, the profile of the plate becomes obstructive to the anatomy. The approach to the spine is also significant in that a direct anterior approach requires navigation or dissection of vascular anatomy. As a result, there is a need to incorporate the plate and the spacer into one device, to limit any profile protruding out of the spine column, and to avoid proximal anatomy from a direct anterior approach. With regard to corpectomy devices, there is a similar need for access to perform the corpectomy and suitable devices to replace at least a portion of damaged or collapsed vertebrae.